invisiblesharkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed Edd n Eddy's Haunted Mansion Part 1
"Ed Edd n Eddy's Haunted Mansion" is a special that took place in between chapter 3, and chapter 4. Although, charater's from some of the movies are featured. The story begins with envalopes being sent to the Eds, Mordecai and Rigby, Simba, Blu and Jewel, Master Shifu, Andy Johnson and Rodney, Garfield the cat, Courage the cowardly dog, and Billy and Mandy. the letters read: "You have been invited to spend the evening in a haunted mansion resort with 3. There will be food, drinks and beds supplied for everyone, you must pack the following: a flashlight, toothbrush, your own pillow, and clothes. Ps, stay up past midnight for a special suprise. Edd is rather puzzled at the note while Eddy is stoked, Benson edvises Skips to go with Mordecai and Rigby, Simba brings Timon and Pumbaa, Blu and Jewel bring Rafael, Shifu allows Po, Tigress and Crane to go, Mr. Johnson brings Andy and Rodney, Garfield and Jon bring Odie, Courage is rather scared, but Eustace is exited because it's "free", and Billy and Mandy bring Grim. some of them pack a little extra: Eddy brings his sword, Mordecai brings his baseball bat, and Grim brings his scythe. Night falls in the mansion, while some of the party (Eddy, Blu, Mordecai, and Grim), go to bed, everyone else stays up (some because they're not tired, some because they want to see the suprise, and some because their lost). It is later disscovered that someone is starting to possess some of the party. The 1st is Blu, who is awakened by a messege on his bedroom wall that says "Hello", and is thrown unconcious. Later Tigress, Po, Andy, and Mr. J are looking for rodney and crane when Tigress finds a little doll. when she picks it up and looks into it, she sees a face, the face is shown too fast to be seen by the audience. When she sees the face a small smirk comes on her face, the face is seen again and her smile widens, and she becomes crazed. Po asks if she is alright, and she attacks him. Jewel is washing her hands in the bathroom when someone bangs on the door. When she opens the door Blu is on the other side. Jewel notices his eyes are green and glowing, then his fethers turn dark teal, and he closes in on her. Crane and Rodney are exploring an old basement when they hear someone scream from upstairs. Then Rodney picks up a lighter and starts a flame, and through the flame, he sees Tigress' insane smile. They both try to run for the door, but are stoped and dragged back down. The last slide shows an overview of the mansion, leaving Blu and Tigress on the loose and the Eds, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Courage, Muriel, Eustace, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Garfield, Jon, Odie, Billy, Mandy, and Grim untouched. For Now... To Be Continued... In "Ed Edd n Eddy's Haunted Mansion Part 2"...